défaut
by appanda
Summary: Ese problema de disléxica que impide decirte la cosas como realmente son, soy tan culpable como tú. Juraría que me odiaba.


Declaraciones: Mirmo Zibang, la serie en su totalidad pertenece a Hiromu Shinozuka.

Advertencias: Algo de OoC.

Aclaraciones: Ninguna.

·défaut·

* * *

Nervios, latidos acelerados, piel fría,...estrés... Típicos síntomas del virus "_Estoy en problemas_".

Estaba en la oficina del coordinador, sentada en frente del escritorio, el pequeño espacio estaba bien acondicionado, aún así no podía distinguir qué permanecía más frío, si la habitación ó yo.

Me sentía culpable de cierto modo, quizás sólo era pena lo que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo aún así. Era como si pronto se fuera a firmar mi sentencia de muerte y yo no intentará algo al respecto.

La puerta se cerro de forma brusca, ¿en qué momento había sido abierta? Vi como tomaba pasó al asiento que tenía al lado, en definitiva era él.

Su cabello castaño estaba más largo y rebelde, su estatura había aumentado un poco, pero su mirada ahora era más fría, se me hace difícil el identificar su expresión.

Juraría que me odiaba. Miré un momento su mano izquierda, estaba vendada y sin un rastro de sangre en los bordes.

¿De quién era la culpa?

_Mi corazón se había roto en pedazos, lo habían trasquilado. Setsu le había dicho más de mil vulgaridades, dejando bien claro que jamás podría fijarse en el alguien como ella._

_—Pe...Pero..._

_—Estás Loca —Dijo con cierto tono de odio en su voz._

_Sólo me quedaba curar mis heridas_.

* * *

Cerré de forma brusca, y me sitúe a su lado, espere vigilante a cada uno de sus movimientos. No volteó a mirarme en ningún instante, permaneció erguida en su asiento, sería muy fácil el confundirle con una estatua.

Se veía hermosa... Llevaba una sola coleta de caballo, su flequillo desaliñado largo que sus puntas de cada esquina jugaban con sus orejas, era magnífico ver que sus cabellos amarillos deseaban hacer un contraste con la piel de su rostro.

Me incliné un poco en mi asiento para tener mejor vista de sus facciones, sus labios estaban rígidos sólo permanecía mordiendo el inferior desde un costado, sus ojos presentaban sobras adornadas con algunos de sus cabellos, no se me dio bien el distinguir su expresión.

Yo era un imbécil sin cura, estaba desesperado. Mis notas habían subido radicalmente, me había puesto independiente o a vista de todos, un completo antisocial, me sobraba tiempo el cual gastaba en mis estudios, aún así no dejaba de sobrar.

Había cometido un error, quizás el peor de mi vida, al principio pensé que era territorialidad, ella apenas me había dicho que me amaba claro la había rechazado, ¿Como el corazón de alguien dejaba de palpitar al instante? Comenzaban a pasar los días y me estaba acostumbrando a mirarla desde ratos, analizando cada detalle de lo anteriormente ocurrido.

La respuesta me había llegado de golpe... No olvidare el cómo.

_Buff... Gimnasia... Hacía frío, la nieve había comenzado a caer, los vidrios estaban empapados. Salí de los vestidores, y fije mí vista en Kaoru, quién se encontraba recostado de la entrada a los vestidores, sonreí al instante, pues se denotaban rasgos de furia en su ser, coloqué una de mis manos en su hombro y rompí el hielo: —¿Qué ocurre, Kaoru?_

_—¿Qué, no te has enterado aún? —Preguntó incrédulo mientras arqueaba una ceja, después de analizar mi expresión giró a mirar a otra dirección y dijo—llegó un chico de intercambio al instituto... Tiene vuelta locas a todas las chicas del año y menores._

_—¿Te molesta que te las quité? —Pregunté curioso._

_—Lo digo... Por Kaede, todos dicen que tienen algo, que son pareja y claro... No ayudan en nada, se la pasan juntos._

_Quedé en shock, tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto, las sorpresas aún no acaban, y Kaoru continúo._

_—Se llama Koaru, ¿¡Cuál es la diferencia! Nuestros nombres son casi iguales, y además, yo soy muchísimo más guapo que él —Kaoru comenzó su berrinche. Giró a verme y me señaló la escena, mis pupilas se volvieron minúsculas, mis manos enfriaron; vi a Kaede, si la vi, Koaru la abrazaba y plantaba suaves besos en su cuello._

_Sin darme cuenta me les había acercado. Pocos minutos después Kaede se marchó._

_•_

_Llegué a la locura, me desespere, me había dado cuenta que los papeles estaban invertidos, pero yo ya andaba al arrastre... Las vacaciones de fin de curso llegaron, para mi fueron 3 meses eternos... Di el vistazo bueno al instituto, fui el primero en llegar y me instale en mi aula de clases, los asientos estaban en parejas, y ya estaban completamente asignados, el mío era uno de los del fondo... Y llegó ella, me miro con duda observando un papel arrugado, sus cejas se juntaron e hizo una mueca de... ¿desagrado?, relajó su rostro y se sentó a mi lado, ¡me había tocado con ella!_

_—Hola Kaede —Traté de tocar su mano pero ella se alejó._

_—Hola Setsu —Su voz sonaba cortante con lo que a mí se respecta._

_—¿Podría acompañarte después de clases a tú casa?_

_—Iré con Koaru, quedamos en vernos a la salida —Al fin volteaba a verme, pero yo la evite, no deseaba que apreciará la furia combinada con celos que se expresaba en mis ojos._

Ya estábamos al final del curso y nos encontrábamos ahí, en coordinación... Aún sin cruzar palabra, me cansé del incómodo silencio... Era mi turno, hora de defenderme.

La puerta se abrió, y el coordinador entró. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca, el tomo asiento y comenzó la charla.

•

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sentí la mirada de Setsu posarse en mi, mi corazón latía más rápido por segundo, mis oídos agudizaron un gemido ahogado al abrirse la puerta.

Mire como el coordinador se colocaba en su escritorio y miraba fijamente la mano izquierda de Setsu, "Otra cosa más que agregar a mi lista de culpas".

—Entonces, redacten cómo fue el incidente —Su voz sonó ronca, relajaba su muñeca, tenía los músculos del rostro tensos.

—No fue nada fuera de lo normal: estaba en el cafetín "almorzando" junto a Kaede, presioné con demasiada fuerza el vaso de vidrio y este se rompió en mi mano —Setsu estaba a la defensiva, había hablado con mucha simpleza—fue una imprudencia de mi parte.

—Bueno si así es el caso... —Hizo una pausa y me miró a mi—agradezco Kaede el hecho de que trajeras a Setsu a la enfermería. —Se levantó de su silla y señaló con sutileza hacía la puerta—no veo porqué deban el continuar aquí. Pueden retirarse.

—...OK. —Respondí alejándome del lugar.

•

Estaba tarde, y aún me faltaba camino para llegar a mi casa. No había dejado de sentirme vigilada en todo el trayecto desde mi salida del instituto, pero cada vez que me volteaba a ver no encontraba nada.

Me sentía asustada y acelere el pasó, pero como siempre soy una torpe, así nací, desafiando las leyes de la estupidez, resbale y caigo sentada.

Mi sangre comenzó a llenar mis mejillas, mientras unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura me comenzaron a levantar del suelo, detecte su aliento chocar con mi oreja. Gire a verle, me encontré con sus ojos, con los de él, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear ¡Gracias al cielo el me sostenía!, pero aún así no me ayudaba a calmar mis nervios.

—Te dije que necesitaba charlar contigo —Susurro.

—¿El... El qué? —Ya estaba preparada para tartamudear.

—Confesé mi amor por ti y me dejaste tirado.

—Cuando yo te confesé lo que sentía por tú persona, hiciste más que dejarme tirada, ¡Incluso me insultaste! —Mis sollozos comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos.

—He tratado de mil formas el pedirte perdón, e incluso me he arrodillado a tus pies. ¡Puedes perdonarme y olvidar todos los incidentes, se que puedes!

Suspiré tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta— Eso ya lo hice… y te he perdonado, ¿Qué más quieres de mi?

—Quiero que me correspondas. Tú aún me amas. —Me replicó.

—Te... Te equivocas —Volví a tartamudear, ¿Cómo decir que no? Él tenía toda la razón.

—Es un derecho.

Sus labios se posaron en los míos, los sentí. Dulces, suaves, un cielo, mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Me había dado cuenta de la verdad y ahora una nueva relación iba a prosperar.


End file.
